


Cheryl Blossom: Don't Be Shy, Cheryl's POV (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Request: Can you do the don’t be shy from Cheryl’s POV





	Cheryl Blossom: Don't Be Shy, Cheryl's POV (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So, This part is going to be different because it’s from Cheryl’s POV. The plot and everything is kind of going to be the same, but just Cheryl’s thoughts and everything. And there’s going to be an alternate ending, where they nearly get caught by Mrs. Blossom. I didn’t proofread btw
> 
> Warning: If you did not read the first part, please stop reading this and then go read that one. Just in case you don’t get confused on what I’m talking about. Dom!Cheryl. Sub!Reader. Handcuffs and vibrators. Teasing. Orgasm Denial. Mommy kink. Overstimulation. Sin.

**Cheryl’s POV**

I convinced Y/N to come over. She’s been extremely stressed with school and everything. I just wanted to help her relax. My parents weren’t here right now, and I knew they won’t be back for at least a couple of hours. Wouldn’t take long for what I’m trying to do. So it’d be perfect. I heard a soft knock on my door. “It’s unlocked, babe,” I called out. Soon I was met with the angelic face of my girlfriend. “Hi, my love. How was your day so far?” 

“It was fine, yours?” “It was okay. But I”m doing both of us a favor by making it better.” Her confusion was just adorable. “What do you-” I cut her off with a kiss. “I want you to go up to my room. And when I get there this-” I said motioning towards her clothes “better be on my floor, understand?” She simply nodded and nearly ran upstairs. I sauntered slowly, making my way to the stairs. “1″ I counted loudly, as I walked up one step. “2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. 10. You better be naked, darling.”

I opened my door to see my nude girlfriend sitting there all pretty. “Good girl.” I purred, as I walked her way. “I’ve got something for you, princess.” I handed her the satin wrapped box. “What is it?” She questioned. “It’s a present, for you. Now open it.” She unwrapped the pretty bow and lifted the top like it was the most delicate thing. “Cheryl, what on earth?” I almost burst into tears at her reaction. “It’s for you. You always said you wanted to try something new.” I cooed. “And I live to follow your wish. Don’t you think this’ll be fun?” Her confused expression turned to an excited one, while she nodded. “Now, go lay down. Arms and legs spread.” She wasted no time climbing onto my bed. And she also decided to be a tease, and give me a glimpse of that pretty kitty of hers. I walked over and climbed on top of her, so I was straddling her waist. “Arms up, please,” I said. She rose her arms high in enough for me to cuff them to my bed.

I got from on top and did the same to her legs. I grabbed the vibrator and pulled a chair to the edge of my bed. I placed the vibrating to on her already glistening clit. She was undeniably wet, and it took every inch of me not take a little taste. “This time, it’s going to be different. No touching.” I rasped with a smirk. She only cried as a response. I pulled the vibrator away. “Do you want me to stop?” She shook her head frantically. “Good. No whining, no begging, no thrusting, no movements. Period, okay?” She nodded slowly as if she was pondering whether she wanted to obey or not. I moved the vibrator back between her legs, earning a moan at the sweet sensation she felt. I began to grow wetter by the minute. But this wasn’t about me. I’ll get my playtime later.

Her moans grew louder, as her thighs began to tremble. She was so close, but the fun just started. I pulled the vibrating toy away, causing her to cry. “You were so close, weren’t you baby?” “Yes, mommy.” “You want me to continue, don’t you?” “Yes, mommy.” “Only because you were such a good girl for mommy today.” Before I replaced it back between her thighs, I set it to the highest speed. “You don’t get to cum unless I say so, okay love?” “Yes, mommy.” Poor girl, she was trying so hard not to cum. But couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Oh no. You came, but did I tell you to?” I could see the fear in her eyes, yet she was very much so turned on. “What are you going to do to me?” She whimpered out. “Make you cum until it hurts,” I growled.

I left the vibrator on her clit, while she nearly screamed. “This is what happens to bad girls who don’t listen to their mommy.” Her body jolted as her second orgasm rushed through her. Her moans were so loud, you could hear them in Antarctica. “Next time you should listen to me, sweetie.” My bed sheets were soaked with her juices. Just as her third orgasm coursed through her, my parent's car rolled into our driveway. “Oh my god, Cheryl.” Y/N freaked. “Cheryl, we’re here.” I heard my mom yell. “I’m upstairs,” I yelled back, as Y/N rushed to put on her clothing. I put everything away, while Y/N covered the mess that she made on my sheets. We both quickly found something to do, as my mom burst through the door. “Oh hi Y/N, dinner is going to be ready in 5.” Y/N waved, while her cheeks were almost as dark as my lipstick. “Okay, mother.” I replied, while she closed the door. I turned to my blushing doll and quietly mumbled “just in time.”


End file.
